The forgotten one
by crimson-hell-fire
Summary: world war 2 has Cone to America killing Hawaii when it was boomed by japan . Now with nothing left Massachusetts must learn to live with out any of her sibling at her side.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

I hate this my last sibling true sibling is gone now. I hate all the wars my idiot "brother" gets into always trying to be the hero. I lost my mother to England when he colonized our land. I only represented a tribe back then. I had already seen many tribes rise and fall. Yet mine and my brothers and sister that became colonies had survived. But now I was the last colony from the revolutionary war. I survived when the tore me in half to prevent the civil war yet it appended any way. I lost most of my southern brothers in the that war. I thought that the killing and death of my siblings would stop then but I was so soo wrong. I should have been a better sister. So many fell when the great depression hit many just gave up. I was the only one there for them as they fell even if I hated the I was still there sister and the didn't disserve to die alone. I miss them so much Little Lucy is all that I have now and even she is laying dying in my arms all because of Japan. We weren't even part of this war but not many even care about us states and territories only capitals are even remembered the rest of us are left to rot. Very few of use remain now I remember a time where we out numbered the countries. Now only a handful are left. I am helpless as I watch my sister take her last breath and finale pass on. I closer her sea blue eyes and lay her on the bed placing the blanket over her. I turn and walk away as Canada watches no longer caring about anything but ending this stupid war. My first stop is Russia. Time to Piss off my baby brother by doing what he is to weak to do. It is time to call in my war dogs. A group of elite supernaturals that live all around the U.S. I found out years ago that I represented them here. Each county used to have a personification who represented that counties supernaturals. not many do any more.


	2. Russia's house

*_phone call*_

* sound*

Finally Russia's house soon I wont have to worry about being strong any more at least for now. He's the only one I can be my self with the only one I can let my shields down around. I open the door and feel the warmth of the fire try to drive out the cold that has taken hold of my bones. "Ivan , Ivan are you home" I call from the entry way with a shaky voice. " Da Alex. Alex what is wrong." Ivan he rushes over to her. " Sh...she's gone. Lucy. Japan's attack killed her. I held her as she died." Alex says brokenly " Oh Alex I am so sorry. I know how much she meant to you." Ivan wraps his arms around her. He leads her over to the living room then to the couch. "I just cant take it. It's all_ his_ fault." Alex hisses " His arrogance and pride ruins every thing. I have sacrificed so much to keep our land alive and safe." she curls up in his arms. She sighs softly calming down " I miss the old days when I was running free with my mother and siblings. back before all the English came and started to destroying every thing." Ivan places his chin on her head and rubs her back." I know little wolf. I know. It's late lets get you to bed." he picks her up and carries her to bed. she sighs "What would I do with out you." He looks down at her " You would still be the strong woman you are." He kisses her forehead. " I have to call in my war dogs. I can't let what Japan did go unpunished." she growled out "You need rest Alex it can wait till morning. " he holds her tighter. " Your right I can't do much as I am now. I need a shower and a good night of sleep." She gets up and walks to the bathroom. " I'll make you something to eat." he calls after her " Thanks Ivan." she calls back. She takes a quick shower and puts on one of Ivan's shirts. She walks out to the kitchen " What are you making" she hung him from behind. " Beef stew "Ivan says turning to face her. she smiles and leans into him. " you * phone rings* shit." she curses and walks over to her phone in the bedroom. " hello _Brother_ what do you want." she sneers * _where the hell are you* _" Why do you care not that it's your business." * _you are part of my country so you answer to me!* _"Ha,, ha don't make me laugh I answer to you. I have lived centuries longer that you little asshole." *_GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!* _" No your not my boss" She ends the call and throws her phone onto the bed. " I am so done with him he's suck a ass." she storm out to the kitchen. " What happened now." He looks over at her. " The ass doesn't even care about Lucy just that I am not in the country to boss around." she runs her hand through her hand through her hair. " Ah I should have guessed." he turns back to the stove. " The stew is almost done though." she walks to the cabinets to get out bowls and silverware. " Thanks for cooking Ivan."  
" It's nothing Alex I know how stressed you get and I can tell you haven't been eating as much as you should you lost weight again." he comments sadly as he carries the pot to the table. She sighs as she sets the bowls down." I know and I know I shouldn't let it get to me like that but I cant help it." "I know lyublyu but please try to remember to eat more." he fills the bowls and hands her one then sits." I will try" she sits and eats. "That's all I ask" they eat in silence. They clean up the dishes and head to bed.

lyublyu = love


	3. The nightmare and the meeting

/A.N The lullaby is all through the night by Edward Jones/

~dream~

*sound*

~"Alex, Alex" A ghostly voice calls Alex bolts up right " Jacob!" " Big sis" Alex looks around the dark room she is in " Lucy?" " Sister!" Many ghostly voices cry. Ghostly images of her siblings begin to appear. " Your alive!" Alex cries in joy. They start to surrounds her as their bodies start to change to how they looked when they died. "No!" She shrikes falling to her needs. " This is all your fault!" They cry as one. " No please No! " she curls up and cries * Alex ,Alex wake up its just a dream* ~ Alex bolts up right panting nearly hitting Ivan in the head. " It was your siblings again wasn't it?" She shakily nods. He wraps his arms around her. " The dreams are getting worse" she whispers. Ivan pulls her into his lap and holds her. " I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep tonight." She curls into him " I hate feeling weak." " Your not weak you are far stronger than most counties are." He says softly. She sighs " I think I'll go grabs one of my spell books and read for a while you should try to go back to sleep." Alex gets up and walks to the living room. Ivan sighs and lays down as she walks into the room sitting on her side of the bed. Ivan turns on his side " Alex please try to get some sleep." " I will try I am just going to read a little bit first." She says as she opens her book. Ivan rolls over and tries to sleep Alex sighs closing the book looking at him. She closes her eyes and starts to sing an old lullaby.

"Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night..."

Ivan turn to look at her slowly falling asleep from the song. Alex leans back to on the head board she pick up her book once more. She read well into to morning. Ivan sits up and yawns he looks over at her reading. " Did you sleep at all after the nightmare" Alex put her book down " No I got to involved in the book." He wraps his arm around her " Well today is a world meeting I don't know if you want to come or stay here." She sighs " I will go if I don't my brother will just make a bigger fuss about it and I would rather not deal with that." " Then we should start getting ready " he move to the edge of the bed and stands. " Your right I'll make breakfast while you shower." He nods she gets up and heads to the kitchen to make eggs. Ivan walks out dressed for the meeting as she sets the table. " You start eating I am going to go get dressed." He nods and sits down to eat. She walks into the bedroom getting dressed. She walks out holding her corset to her chest " Hey Ivan can you do the lacings for me" he gets up "Sure turn around " She turns and he does the lacings. she sits and eats as he starts to clean up. When they finish they grab their jackets and heads to the meeting.

When they get into the meeting hall all the counties but Alfred are present. Alex goes and sits on a windowsill. Ivan takes a set at the meeting table. " Alex what are you doing here? " Arthur asks " My _brother_ would have made a huge fit if I didn't show up after not being home after a attack on the country." she says bitterly " Why were you not home after the attack?" Francis looks at her questioning " Oh I don't know I had to hold my last loved sibling as she died in my arms and Alfred was no where to be found. So for give me for looking for comfort from some one I trust." She huffs she turns to look out the window. Just them Alfred walks in "Oh so now you show your self Alex." Alfred sneers " Get off your high horse Alfred the world doesn't revolve around you. I can do as I please and leave when I want or do you forget I am older and stronger than you." Alex turns and glares at Alfred. Alfred opens his mouth to respond "Enough the both of you we are here for a meeting. " Arthur yells Alex rolls her eyes and turns away. Alfred huffs and sits down "Now let's start this meeting." Arthur says half way through the meeting Alex walks over to Ivan and sits on his lap. Alfred takes notice of this " What the hell Alex what are you doing with that asshole. " Alex looks annoyed " I am sitting on my boyfriends lap." she leans back into Ivan. " The two of you have to stop this childishness." Arthur says annoyed with the both of them. " I think that this meeting is just going to get worse love" Francis says softly Arthur sighs " I believe you are right Francis."

Alex gets up and pulls Ivan with her and leaves before Alfred could say anything.


	4. How I meet him

The car ride back to Ivan's was quite. Ivan coughs braking the silence "It went better than I thought it would. You didn't try to attack Arthur or Alfred." She sighs " I have just let go of my anger at Arthur but Alfred is another story plus I left my tomahawk at your place." Ivan sighs " You do know at some point this has to stop or you will end up in another civil war right." Alex puts her head in her hands " I know that it's just look what he has done. All the war now. I won't say anything about the revolution that was me. But her tore my land in half to just push of the inevitable instead of dealing with it. " she sighs and shakes her head. " You know I don't even know why he became the country why not one of you or your other siblings?" He asks " He wasn't supposed to be I was he would have never existed if not for Arthur. My mother always told me when she was gone I would have to take care of the others. To be strong when I faced the counties in the west. There is a reason why Arthur and Francis Wont be alone with me." Ivan pulled to stop in the drive way " Why is that Alex?" She turns and looks at him " I guess I should tell you what really happened when Arthur colonized the U.S. Lets go inside and I'll tell you how I meet Arthur." They get out and walk into the house to the living room. Ivan sits on the couch " So how did you meet him?" Alex sits next to him and sighs " It had been a few days after he landed. He had captured my mother while she had been defending a tribe. I snuck into his camp. Now I already had a teenage body at the time having been around as long as the people who settled in my territory. I found my mom tided up in his tent Her deer skin was torn and bloody. I hided waiting for him to come back after freeing my mother. He didn't see me and I smashed my tomahawk into his skull. This was before I knew he was a country. He didn't see my face or that I was a personification as well. Months later he found our camp where those of in the northeast lived. He caught all but me he even got mother again but this time he new what we were. I went to save them I found my sibling first and freed them telling the to hide stay away from our camps. I then went to find my mother which I did her deer skin dress what nothing more then rags and she was covered in blood and injuries. I grabbed her and ran hiding her in a village far from Arthur's camps. I went back after that for revenge knowing he was a country and that my mother could die from what he did. I tore through his camp killing all I found freeing my people. Then he came back to the camp he went to attack me but I was faster. I nearly killed him if Francis had not showed up along with Antonio feeling two counties dieing. They just stared for a moment looking at me a savage girl stained in a counties blood. I glared at them throwing my tomahawk hitting Francis before running into the woods. they didn't fallow to scared of what they realize was a personification of just a territory. " she sighs "What they didn't know was that my mother had been passing her power to me knowing I would take over I had the strength that my mother used to have. my mother survived I didn't know why till nine months later when Alfred was born and after that she died having give the last of her strength to him. I took him to one of Arthur's camp and left him. " Alex closes her eyes tears sliding down her cheeks. " How though if you hold her power is Alfred America?" Alex opens her eyes " Because every one thought he was it gave him power equal to a county but it is not the true power of the U.S after all he can't do magic and he should be able to if he was the true county." Ivan looks at her confused " Not all counties can do magic." she sighs "Yes but think of this I have very strong magic as did my sibling if you remember if the territories can use magic wouldn't you think the county should be able to as well." " I guess your right there. But why have you never told anyone your the real county?" He questions " Ivan think about it this way they know Alfred he has been in power so long that it would be war and I couldn't say anything before because I was to worried about caring for my siblings and all the death of our people." Alex explains " Alex how much of what happened during that time was covered up? " Ivan asks worried. " Most of it up till after the revolution. Alfred and Arthur didn't want to admit how much I did in the war. After a while I just started fighting in wars myself to try and cut down the deaths of my citizens." she sighs and leans back into the couch. " Alex how many of the wars have you been in that the Alfred was a part of?" " Pretty much all of them." She admits " What are you going to do about Kiku? " He asks " I plan to call in my war dogs. I want this war done with quickly to many people have died already. I'll probably have to call a war meeting. " Alex sighs Ivan rises and eyebrow " What are the war dogs? " " Oh yeah know one knows about them. Well they are the supernaturals I recruited to be a special army for when shit hits the fan. Though I don't want to deal with another meeting to day so I'll do it tomorrow. War is a nightmare that I have had so many times before that I am no longer scared of it." Alex stands up " I think I am going to take a nap I know you have paper work to do. "


	5. The Phone Calls and The Hunting Trip

*thoughts*

/ phone call /

Alex walks into the bedroom and changes into one of her deer skin dresses before braiding her long black hair. She digs her old wolf fur clock out of the closet she looks at it noticing the holes that have formed from old age and being well worn. She smiles sadly * I haven't been out hunting in a long time. maybe I should it cleared my head.* She puts the cloak on pulling the wolf head hood over her head. she grabs her bow and arrow quiver. before walking to Ivan's study " Ivan I going to go out hunting. " Ivan turns around " Wow I haven't seen you dress like that in years and it's been even longer since you hunted. " She shifts her weight " Yeah it has been. Hopefully it will help me clear my head or I'll get so tired that I won't dream." He nods " Just be careful okay." She turns around " I will ." She uses her magic to teleport to the a forest.

-Ivan -

/Ring ,Ring/

" Hello Ivan speaking"

/ Where is Alex bastard/

" Alex is not her Alfred she went out to hunt and even if she was here she wouldn't and to talk to you."

/She belongs to me!/

" No she doesn't you self centered asshole!" He hangs up the phone pissed off

Ivan puts his head on his desk. " Why is you brother such a ass Alex ?" Ivan ask himself. He returns to doing his paper work and is almost finished.

/Ring, Ring/

"Hello Arthur what can I do for you?"

/ I am looking for Alex /

" And why are you looking for her?"

/I was hoping that she would help us with Japan and Germany/

"She already plans to but she is out hunting as of the moment."

/Ahh then can you have her give me a call tomorrow then?/

" I will pass the massage along."

/Thanks Ivan / he hangs up the phone

Ivan looks over to the clock seeing that it was almost eight he gets up to go make diner knowing Alex would be home soon.

-Alex-

She stands still for a moment feeling the cold air pass over her. She silently moves through the forest looking for singes of game. The sound of sticks snapping leads her to a small group of deer. She smiles as she notices she wasn't the only one to fine the deer a large gray wolf moves to get one of the young yearlings. she raises her bow and draws a arrow. She waits for the wolf to make the first move. As fast as a bullet the wolf springs on the young yearling. The rest of the heard scatters through the woods as the deer fall pray to the wolf Alex lets her arrow fly then hitting the wolf in the eye she walks up to the pair see the yearling alive still but close to death she pulls her knife and puts it out of it's misery. She removes her arrow and then rubs snow into the deer's wound. When she finishes she opens a portal to Ivan's grabbing the deer and wolf she walks through to the kitchen.

-Together-

Alex steps out of the portal with the wolf over here shoulder and dragging the deer through. Ivan turns and raises an eyebrow." A wolf and a deer? " She shrugs putting the wolf down" I need to replace my wolf cloak and I was craving Venison. I'll take them down to the basement to cut them up and skin them." She walks down to the basement she sorts them out and sticks the meat in the freezer. Then goes up to the bathroom for a shower. I van walks to the bathroom door " When your done dinner is ready." "Alright I'll be out in a few" After a few minutes she walks to the kitchen to eat. After eating the go to the living room Alex puts on a movie. " Alex Arthur called looking for you" Ivan says "Oh what did he want?" She asks annoyed " He wants you to help deal with Japan and Germany. He want you to call him tomorrow." she sighs " It looks like tomorrow will be a extremely long day. " They watch the movie then head to bed.


	6. AN

I will not be able to update a few of my stories due to school and work. But I have started a new story call Heart's high that I will be working on as a school project along with my Hetalia story The Forgotten one they will be the stories I will primarily be working on for now. My other stories I will try to work on during the weekend's in-between getting cosplay done, work and doing cosplay accessory commissions.


	7. Work Thant Can't Wait

Work That Cannot Wait

Alex wakes before dawn the next day quickly writing a note for Ivan saying where she had gone. She opens a portal to the meeting area for her War dogs. Portals and gate ways soon began to open reveling all manner of supernatural beings they take their places at the table. "Welcome I sadly must say I have called you here to prepare for war Japan attacked my younger sister Lucy the personification of Hawaii. This can't go unpunished along with Japan I have been asked in adding the European personifications in subduing Germany and his allies. "Alex say she looks around the room at the face of each clan leader. " Now you do not have to fallow me in this but those who wish to please speak now." Alex once more watches them and one by one they agree to fallow her to war. Alex begins to go over plans with them.

-Ivan-

Ivan slowly wakes taking in that the bed was empty. He quickly gets up then and looks around and sees the note. He reads it then relaxes rising from the bed he goes to the kitten to make something to eat. He glances at the clock to see that it was almost past noon.

Just as he starts cooking Alex steps out of a portal behind him. She wraps her arms around him laying her head against his back. "Can you call England for me latter say I already put plans into action please?" she asks exhaustion in her voice. "Of course eat something then try and get some sleep I'll deal with Arthur." Ivan says softly she nods and moves over to the table and puts her head down on it. He finishes the pancakes he was making putting a plate and silverware in front of her. She smiles tiredly and eats slowly after finishing eating she places her plate in the sink before heading to the bedroom.

Ivan cleans up his spot before heading to his office to call Arthur. Picking up his phone he dials Arthur's number.

/Hello Ivan what can I do for you? /

"I was call on behalf of Alex she has made plans to subdue Germany and Japan."

/Wonderful may I speak with her though? /

"She is asleep at the moment due to having to leave extremely early this morning to talk to her War Dogs."

/Ahh alright then I will let you go I am sure you have paper work to do. /

"That I do. I will see you at the next meeting."

/Alright goodbye/

Ivan hangs up the phone he sighs and leans back in his chair looking at the stack of papers on his desk. Groaning he gets to work in hopes of getting the bulk of it done. Hours pass as he gets most of the work done he looks over at the clock seeing that it was almost seven. He stands up and goes to the bedroom to wake Alex up for dinner.

-Alex-

"Alex wake up love you need to eat." Ivan says gently as he shakes her shoulder. Alex slowly wakes up she wines softly not wanting to get out of the worm bed. "Carry me please" She says softly looking up at him tiredly. He smiles and picks her up and takes her to the living room and places her on the couch be for going to make dinner for the both of them. Alex curls up on the couch putting on a movie.

She grabs a fur blanket and wraps herself in it. She starts to doze off while waiting for food. Ivan brings out two plates putting them down on the table before going to get drinks. Alex wakes up once more picking up her plate and sitting up. Ivan walks back in with the drinks he sits next to her putting the drinks down and grabbing his plate. They sit quietly eating when they finish eating Alex takes there plates to the sink.

She returns to the living room and curls up next to Ivan. Ivan wraps his arm around her shoulders. She slowly relaxes completely into him the movie ends and Ivan puts a new one on "Tomorrow I have to go with the War dog to deal with Germany and Japan." Alex says softly Ivan grips her tighter "Alex you don't have to do this." He says with worry in his voice "Yes I do Japan made it personal when he went after Lucy." Alex say with bitterness in her voice. She sighs and curls up closer to him.

The go to bed shortly after the movie finishes. Alex wakes before dawn and quietly leaves after putting on a deerskin dress and dressing as she always does when going to war. She slips out of the room and portals to the planes that will transport her and the War dogs. They all get on the planes they take off and head toward Italy. No sound is heard on the trip as they all prepare for the coming battles. The hours of the trip pass quickly and soon they reach the landing point.

-Ivan-

Ivan slowly wakes to find the bed empty and panics knowing where she went. He rushes from the bed room and grabs his phone from his office calling Arthur in hopes of him know where she was located. The call went to voice mail Ivan throws his phone down "Alex why, why you didn't have to do this" Ivan mutters to himself pulling on his hair in a panic. Grabbing his phone once more he calls Canada to ask his son to find her. The personification of Quebec agrees and goes to search for his mentor. Ivan sat in the living room staring at his phone hoping that he would get a call from Alex or Quebec. Hours pass and he doesn't move and inch. Yet jumps moments later when the phone begins to ring grabbing it quickly he answers

"Hello "

/Ivan I'll be coming home soon I am sorry I worried you. But I knew if I said goodbye you would convince me not to go and I had to it is my fight more than anyone else's please understand that. /

"You didn't have to go alone Alex we could have figured something out I would have help you. "

/*sigh* I didn't want to put you in danger Ivan Japan is far older than many and is a skilled fighter. Tomorrow I will capture the Italy brothers along with Gilbert and force Ludwig to give up or face me himself. /

"Alex please be careful Prussia will be the strongest even now."

/I can handle him after all I dealt with Japan. I will see you soon Ivan I have to go now we must move on. /

"Be safe Alex"

The line goes dead and Ivan sighs relaxing somewhat knowing that she was still alive and well.


End file.
